Sunburn's tale of Olden Pyrrhia
Prologue I am Sunburn and I am one of the first Sand dragons of this land, my brothers and sisters have tried to find this land as we escaped from the City of night. Frostbite is an ice dragon, she seems really, really cold, but in the inside she's really sweet. Bold is a sweet forgetful Mud dragon. A young Sky's wing has joined us as we traveled, she has no name. And there is Nightstar, he is acted like the young Sky's wing's parent. Nightstar has a ability that no mere dragons could image. From the start of this joureny, I felt two prying eyes watching me, yet no dragon was there. As we settled on this Island we were looking for a land called "Pryia". Nightstar said that was the name of our home. Frostbite has gone off hunting. She does not believe in such friffraff as wirting ourselves, I think she doesn't believe in anything. So this is my story. I may be long gone........But the writing is still here.................................. Chapter 1 A year after Night city's demise "Are you going to keep on clawing that poor piece of clay or are you going to help?" cried a bossy voice from aside. "For your fact I am not clawing on clay, I am writing!" Sunburn snapped looking at a Ice dragon, Frostbite.A new dragon was found along the coast of Oceana Atoll. He was a Sea's dragon. Sunburn found out that his name was Waves. Fuming Sunburn hid her clay tablet and stomped of to the forest. Then Sunburn felt it again. She felt eyes studying her, watching her, but every time she turned around nothing was there. Nightstar said he had felt eye's of a demon creature and pulled young Sky's wing closer to him. Otherwise then that Sunburn felt no one watching her. She used her poison tail to sing a rabbit. It twitched once, twice, then it was dead. Sunburn swallowed it in one gulp knowing that her brothers and sisters would not touch a poisoned rabbit. If only journeys would be quicker. As she walked back from the forest, Sunburn heard a growl hiss screech. She saw ruby red eyes staring at her. Sunburn took flight in hope to escape it's eyes. "It's a doggin! It wants to eat us! It can kill us!" Sunburn heard a familiar rough voice tainted with fear.'' Nightstar! He can read it's mind!'' thought Sunburn. When Sunburn crashed into camp, everyone was eating."Guys we gotta leave.' NOW."' As soon as those words left Sunburn's mouth, a hideous creature leaped out. It had a gray fur of a mouse and a whip like tail, and a horrid muzzle. It's ruby red eyes streamed with loathe and hatred. It snarled. Then three other monsters appeared. "Doggins" whispered Nightstar. "Quick we must burn them off!" cried Sky's wing. All the dragons but Frostbite blew fire. Unbelievably the "doggins" dodged the fiery flames and one of the doggins bit into Sky's wing. "Yaaaaaarghhhhhhhh!" Sky's wing cried out in pain her wing dropping blood as the doggin bit harder, then the doggin whipped Sky's wing with its gruesome tail. Nightstar threw the doggin aside, took Sky's wing in his talons and took flight. Every one else followed his lead. As Sunburn skimmed the sea she wondered, I wonder why Nightstar treats Sky's wing as if she was his own daughter? They flew all night. Sunburn had left behind all her tablets. This time she felt anger lashing out on someone. She felt like lashing out at Frostbite. Sunburn muttered, "Frostbite was useless was did she even come? She can't breathe fire, all she does is make it colder when we need hotter!" Nightstar stared at at Sunburn with a look at her head with a stare she recognized. It was his, I am reading your mind, deal with it! stare. When he looked away, nodded and announced, "I agree with Sunburn" "With what?" asked Waves,who was actually swimming rather than swimming with his head out of water to catch tidbits of news here and there. "That Frostbite was totally useless." Nightstar rolled around useless in his tongue like he was savoring his favorite piece of prey. "I never said that!" protested Sunburn. "But you thought it." countered Nightstar. Then the rest of the dragons began talking among themselves, only Frostbite didn't join in, she looked ashen faced and pale. ".......I didn't mean it!" ".......maybe she's right!" ".......my wings ache!" Sunburn blocked all the conversation out. The group landed in a island, and settle there. Nightstar nursed young Sky's wing, Bold set up camp in a cave in a cliff side, and she went Hunting.......................................... Chapter 2 Thorn Queen Thorn looked up from the old cracked tablets. She gasped. I must tell sunny this! thought Queen Thorn. She was reading her ancestor's past. Thorn was exploring the caves and she had found a secret cave with SandWings that looked a little off. A sculpture of the sandwing with a clay tablet. The sandwing had a poison tail, a head of a normal sandwing( her daughter is a very, very rare sandwing!), how ever she had the largest wings ever. Apparently the sculpture was crumbling away and there were shelves of clay tablets, and Thorn had stared reading them. She was going to give them to Sunny after. As she reached for the next one, she saw the tablet looked burnt, and the claw marks were unreadable. Thorn dashed through the tablets until she found a readable one. It wrote, Those Stardragons really did a lot of damage didn't they? They exploded on my tablets! So this is what happen................................................................................... '' Chapter 3 New Home At camp Sunburn was watching over Sky's wing while Nightstar was sleeping very close to her. Nearby, a couple of wing beats away was a river with a fair amount of clay. Sunburn was patting them into tablets. While she was doing it she did't notice that Sky's wing was awake. "Where am I from?" Asked Sky's wing. "What?" Sunburn stopped patting clay. "Where was I from?" "Nightstar found your egg hidden while he tried looking for a her, as I recall, he was very pleased and said, This is the most important egg ever!" "So my mother abandoned me?" Sunburn didn't reply. Sky's wing asked again, "Did she?" Sunburn lashed her tail before answering. "Your mother................was killed. Nightstar said that she died protecting you." "Oh....... Enough about me, where are you from?." "The city of night." "Tell me about it!" "It was the best place ever! I was where Bold, Nightstar, Frostbite, and I were raised together as a family with a care taker." "Not your mom?" "Nope, birth mothers take over. Then we are raised with different dragnets, unless you are royalty." "What is royalty?" "Its like a boss, very important." "Could I be royalty?" "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" "No?" "Nope, but you could be a scribe. I was a scribe. Scribes write down things and record stuff. At the wallows or home, which was partially a underground den, everyone had a job." "What types of jobs????" "A Assigner would come and watch the dragons jobs according to how they acted. Frostbite got caretaker, they did jobs like cleaning up, organize stuff. Bold got fighter, they help fight off threats in the city. Nightstar got Healer, they heal stuff and they encourage dragons." "That's hard to imagine." Sky's wing gave Nightstar a sideways glance. Then Sunburn pricked up her ears. Sunburn did not know why, but she had extraordinary hearing. A voice that sounded like allot like Frostbite, and a dragon vice that she had never heard before. Nightstar stared at Sunburn. They said it at the same time. "There someone with Frostbite." "Stay here, Sky's wing!" warned Nightstar. Sunburn heard with her extraterrestrial hearing, that Sky's wing mumble "But it's not fair!!!" The duo trampled the ferns to see who was intruding. It was a small dragon with ever-changing scales. The scales were mostly white, with star-bursts of reds, and tinges of blue. Frostbite whipped her head toward them and hissed. The little dragon looked perplexed. "Oh, so the ''specials ''have time for me!" spat Frostbite, giving them a glare that nearly froze her. Nightstar growled at the small dragon. The small dragon hissed back quickly and snapped at Nightstar's tail. He grabbed the small dragon by the head. The small dragon turned red with anger, then he grew bigger and bigger. Nightstar hissed and dropped the dragon and hissed the most important word. "''Scatter."'' '' All the dragons leap away. Sunburn only grabbed her old tablets and forgot her new baking ones. She dove down, But Nightstar stopped her. "No!" A bright blast of fire threw her back. The small dragon turned blue and curled up into a ball to save itself. Sunburn scurried down and saw the smokey burning tablets and gingerly she touched the tablets, one of them crumbled on contact. She glared down at the blue creature and it looked back meekly. Then it's eyes widened at the midday sun."Wre GTO GO!" "We've got to go to a place with jade.'' Now."'' hissed Nightstar quickly. "Come. Now. Jade city." the dragon meekly mewled. Sunburn gave it a disgusted look, ten times as worse as a being burned. Chapter 4 Jade city For one thing, Sunburn did not like the small dragon. After Nightstar called Bold with his mind reading, the group all flew away from the dense forest to a round stone ring. A almost life sized Queen Mim, their goddess was circling their city. Small Flat faces scurried about. She saw that there were many jade sculptures and some rooms were covered with jade. There were cravings of Mim on the outside wall. The dragons gasped and were awed by the beauty of the tiny dragon's home. However, on the other hand, Sunburn rather would have burnt them to crisp. A small flat face scurried by, and Sunburn picked it up and was going to chomp away on the common delicacy. It made unusual sounds. "No! Stop! Not him." cried the small dragon. He pucked the treat out of the sandwing's wanting claws and caressed it. "Wrere live in hurmony ith its humaaans." "You live together with these small creatures? Maybe they're cute enough to keep!" Sky's Wing looked at the small creature. The Sun shone balefully pink and orange. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)